


Glub Glub goes the fish

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay, Michael and Gavin go swimming.</p><p>Prompt: Swimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glub Glub goes the fish

"C'mon Michael, I've got the bevs!" Gavin called as he skidded around the apartment he now shared with Lindsay and Michael. Lindsay couldn't quite work out why, though he'd changed into his swimming trunks, Gavin had refused to take off his socks. Watching him slide across their wooden floors she finally understood, giggling and catching the excited Brit as he almost tripped over his own big toe.  
"Slow down there, big boy. Michael is still changing. Lindsay explained, guiding Gavin back to the kitchen where she quickly relieved him of the very fragile glass beer bottles. Gavin huffed in annoyance, folding his arms across his hairy chest and pouting.  
"Well, he should hurry up then." He stated, as though it were that simple. The sound of angry footsteps signalled Michael's approach, having heard Gavin's statement and rushed to defend himself. Of course, in the process he'd completely forgotten about clothes.

  
Gavin shielded his eyes, clicking his tongue and turning away from his boyfriend as he stifled a giggle. Lindsay ignored them both, checking that they had enough drinks to last them during their time at the pool.  
"Put it away, Michael!" Gavin squealed, still making a scene. Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin's back.  
"Oh grow up, its not like you've never seen it before." He said sarcastically, eyes turning to slits as his mood changed and he pointed accusingly at Gavin, "I would be dressed already if someone stuck to their own god damn drawer. I'm too busy rifling through your shirts and pants to find my damn trunks." Michael growled, folding his arms across his chest. Lindsay looked up in that moment, staring funnily in Michael's direction.  
"Why are you looking in your drawer? Babe, your trunks are in the airing cupboard." Lindsay reminded him, smiling as Michael threw his hands up in resignation and stormed from the room. She turned to Gavin next, expression suddenly so serious. "Though I do agree you need to learn to stick to your own drawer, I'm sick of finding your boxers amongst my bras." Lindsay told him. Gavin simply shrugged.

  
Gavin bounced from foot to foot all the way down the stairs to the pool, dancing circles around both Michael and Lindsay while they carried everything. Michael held the cooler, he'd never trust Gavin with that. Lindsay carried their towels and her handbag (it held her book, all of their sunglasses and enough bottles of sun cream to protect poor Michael's pale complexion) and Gavin carried the pool noodle - the most important job. Thankfully, the pool was fairly empty for the weekend. In fact, they were one of the few groups there - save for a family and their small child, a lovestruck couple and an old lady soaking up the sun. Michael noticed with satisfaction that the family stuck to the shallow end and the couple huddled fairly close to them. It meant the deep end was all for the taking, a perfect target for him to throw his partners into the pool. He planned it as Lindsay lathered him up, muscles singing because of the impromptu massage she gave when she covered his back. Gavin didn't wait for Michael, throwing himself into the pool in a terrible attempt at a cannon ball.

  
"Looks more like a starfish!" Michael playfully berated, sticking his tongue out at Gavin as he rose to the surface and kicked up a fuss. Lindsay chided him, standing in front of Michael so that he could return the favour and rub cream into her back. Even though Lindsay often insisted, Gavin always denied the fact he needed sun cream - he swore his skin could take it. As of yet, this assumption had stayed true. Lindsay awaited the day Gavin returned home with a sun burn. She didn't wish it on her lover but she was excited for the chance to tell him "I told you so." Lindsay hummed at the feel of Michael's soft fingers, closing her eyes and basking in the sun's rays. She trusted Michael, perhaps a little too much. She did not see the small comfirmation nod Michael and Gavin shared, only squealing when she felt Michael sweep her feet from underneath her.  
"Michael? Michael! What are you doing?" She screamed, attracting the attention of everyone else at the pool. Though she stuggled in his grip, Mogar was too strong for her and instead Lindsay fell into the watery depths.

  
When she resurfaced, she blushed with embarrasment as she realised everybody was laughing at her. Gavin was probably laughing the hardest, face red and barely any sound escaping past his lips. Lindsay splashed him good-naturedly, frowning up at Michael as he clutched his stomach and barked out a hearty chuckle. She pulled herself up and out of the pool, grinning as she caught Michael while his guard was down. She saw his brown eyes go wide before he tumbled into the pool, landing by Gavin. The latter started to laugh so hard that he forgot to swim, sinking back into the pool. Luckily, Michael was there to save him and pull his head above the surface. Gavin spluttered for a moment, holding tight to Michael's shoulders as he regained the ability to breath. Lindsay giggled from the side lines, laying down in a chair to rest. She rolled her eyes as Gavin grew bored, challenging Michael to wrestle and immediately being held under water. Lindsay fished for her book and sunglasses. She put her them on and looked down at her book just as the world took on a dark tinge. Lindsay smiled as her eyes traced the words on the page, taking advantage of what little time she had until Gavin or Michael inevitably disturbed her calm.


End file.
